Gears of War: Locust Remnants
by A Drunk Canadian
Summary: Adam Fenix's bomb worked perfectly, wiping out all the Locust. But just like how Humanity experimented and protected the Sire's, the Locust experimented on and protected their own kind. Now Humanity is facing an enemy that is even worse then the Locust...
1. Chapter 2

Hey one and all, welcome to my Gears of War fic. This is going to be an OC orientated story, so as you might have guessed right now, I am accepting OC's. I am accepting 5 OC's, so first come first serve. Overall, it's going to be a 6 man/woman mixed squad so be creative but not over the top.

**Summary**: Adam Fenix's weapon worked perfectly, killing all Locust within its wave. However, just like how the Sire's were protected and experimented on by humans, the locust experimented on and protected their own kind. Now Humanity faces its greatest threat possible. Humanity is not alone in its effort for survival though…

**Create-a-Gear:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Nationality:

Skin color:

Height:

Weight:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Jewellery: (COG tags, ornaments on necklace(Example: How Dom wears Maria's ornament along with his COG tags)Or something else)

Extra notable appearances: (Notable scars, burns, or the like)

Personality: Towards friends, enemies, superiors, Stranded

Crush: Yes your reading this right. It can be anyone in the squad or someone else of your choosing, such as another OC. No Canon character though.

Weapons: Two main weapons, along with a type of grenade and pistol. Nothing customised.

Strengths: Such a stronger or smarter than most Gears

Weaknesses: Such as Weaker or slower than most Gears

Fears: Something that they are scared to death of.

Background story: Be creative when it comes to this, as this is going to determine whether or not I choose your OC

So I hope you participate guys, and I will check to see which OC's are chosen by tomorrow.


	2. Beginning Anew

I do not own Gears of War or anything in it's universe. I only own my OC. All OC's belong to their respective Author. I also changed it from a 6 man/woman squad to a 5 man/woman squad.

Ray belongs to- Me

Antrxx belongs to- Antrxx

Tiberius belongs to- Bloodwolf432

Tanya belongs to-oChaoticDarlingo

William belongs to- Count of Chaos

* * *

><p>A man silently rose from the bed that he had been lying upon, running a hand through his brown hair before walking over to the locker where he had stored his equipment for the night. Pulling it open, the man reached into the locker's depths to pull out a Lancer. He then swiftly made his way over to a nearby bench where a bunch of tools lay, forgotten by their previous user and still dirty from their previous job.<p>

Grunting in faint disgust, he sat down on the chair beside the bench and then began the process of cleaning and repairing his Lancer. The man's hands were a blur as he disassembled the Assault Rifle, applied lubricant to the barrel of the rifle, cleaned the teeth of the chainsaw bayonet with a toothbrush and loosened the mechanism that would allow him to reload. Examining the parts that were laid out before him with a critical eye, the man grunted in satisfaction before reassembling the rifle in less than a minute. He tested the chainsaw bayonet, pulling back on the bayonet activation lever. The chainsaw bayonet let out a little whirr before roaring to life, the teeth of the bayonet reflecting the small amount of life in the room.

"Perfect." The man murmured to himself.

Setting down the rifle on the bed, he then went back over to the locker, and reaching into its depths again, he grabbed and pulled out a set of standard issue COG Plate Armour. He turned his armour on, the identification lights glowing a steady blue and proceeded to look the armour over with the same dedication that he looked the Lancer over with. Finding a small crack in the armour, he fingered the crack to get an estimate of how bad it was.

"Shit." Was the only thing the man said before setting down the armour and going over the last of his weapons, being a snub pistol, Bolo grenades and a Boomshot.

Deciding that almost everything was in working order, the man donned his armour before slipping the pistol to the small of his back, the Boomshot right behind his left shoulder blade and the Lancer right behind his right shoulder blade. The magnetic pad incorporated into the back of the armour snapped the weapons into place and insured that they didn't slip off. He left his Bolo grenades behind for when he would pick them up later.

Walking over to the door, the man took a deep breath and looked back at the bed with a longing look in his eye. Sighing to himself, the man grasped the lever mechanism of the door, pulled down on it and then pushed the door outwards. The man squinted as the sunlight assaulted his eyes, and he used his hand as a shield until he was able to fully open his eyes.

The COG base was bristling with activity and it looked as if it was only going to get busier.

Gear trainees cowered as Drill Sergeants yelled at them about proper formation, or ran by as they followed their Drill Sergeants on PT runs or were sent through obstacle courses. Derrick drivers and engineers were servicing and repairing a multitude of vehicles or running maintenance checks. Gears in full armour marched past him, rifles in their hands and heads swivelling as they patrolled the area. Gears stopped and saluted at a statue showing a Gear in full Plate armour, standing tall and proud, acting as a reminder of what a Gear was and what they fought for, to protect the living and remember the dead.

As he looked around, blue eyes shifting, the man let the smallest of smiles grace his lips. The war between the Locust and Humanity had finally come to an end, thanks to the heroic efforts and sacrifices of every Gear out there, but especially because of Delta Squad. Because of Marcus Fenix and his dad Adam Fenix, the Locust leader, Queen Myrrah was dead and every Locust had died as a result of Adam Fenix's weapon. Everyone on Delta squad had received a Embry Star, the highest award that a Gear could achieve. There was finally peace. And it was all because of the Gears of the COG and Delta Squad. That was 3 months ago.

The man breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh air, before walking past a couple of rookies to the door that would lead him to the COG base's armoury.

He pushed open the doors, the scent of food wafting into his nostrils. His mouth almost watered at the prospect of hot food, but he shook off the urge to sit down in the mess hall and grab something to eat, and marched down a series of hallways, passing a couple of Gears who he nodded to and who in turn nodded back to him. He only paused to salute a couple of Officers who passed him, and then continued his march down the hallways. After a minute, he finally reached his destination. If the giant word 'Armoury' written in white didn't get your attention, then the smell of gunpowder, lubricant and the massive array of guns lined up for display sure would.

The man opened up the door, and walked over to the counter where a Gear stood behind, filing papers and writing numbers down on pieces of paper. The man waited patiently for the Gear to address him, knowing that keeping track of all the weapons that were being used and repaired was a job that required a lot of focus.

It was another minute before the Gear behind the counter finally addressed him.

"Hello Sergeant, what can I do for you?"

"I need to get a crack in my armour repaired. It is pretty deep and I want to have it filled in before my next patrol." The man replied, lifting a finger to show the Gear where the crack in the armour was.

The Gear looked at it for a second before speaking again.

"Whoo! That's a pretty big chink in your armour there Sergeant, hold on a second while I get our best man to look at it."

The Gear disappeared around a corner to go and fetch the man that he was talking about.

While he was waited, the man looked around at the variety of weapons around him. Snub pistols, Boltok's, Gorgon SMG's, Lancers, Retro Lancers, Hammerbursts, Gnasher shotguns, Sawed-off shotguns, Torque bows, Longshot Sniper Rifles, Boomshots, and even a few heavy weapons such as the Mulchers, Mortars and the all mighty, all powerful Oneshot.

The man was about to touch one of the Longshots when a voice boomed from right behind him.

"Unless you have signed out one of those weapons, I would highly recommend that you don't touch them."

The man turned around, a startled look etched onto his face, one that quickly turned to smile at the sight before him.

"I thought that Sergeants were above the rank of Private, Private Antrxx Richard Pilz." The man chuckled.

"And I thought that you were going to actually look nice for a change, Sergeant Ray Loyer." Antrxx mocked, a small smile grin tugging at his lips.

Private Antrxx was a fairly big man, about 5'10 and weighing around 170 lbs. His brown hair was shaped in a short crew cut, and his muddyish brown/green eyes shifted around constantly. Those who didn't know Antrxx would think that he was very vigilant, however Ray knew that it was much deeper than that, that Antrxx was constantly struggling with anxiety issues and insanity. However, Antrxx was one of the best mechanics and engineers that the COG army had, almost on par with the legend, Damon Baird.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Anyways, I need you to repair my armour. There's a huge crack in it, and I need it repaired before my next patrol." Ray muttered.

Antrxx looked at the crack on the armour before shaking his head and reaching behind him to open up a duffel bag that was on the counter. From inside the duffel bag, he grabbed a small piece of metal and a miniature welder.

"Take off your armour and I can begin." Antrxx said before grabbing 2 pairs of glasses and tossed 1 of them to Ray. "Put these on so you don't go blind."

Ray took off his armour, and set it down, a loud clang emanating from the metal table as the heavy armour hit it.

Antrxx slipped on his glasses right as Ray did, and looking over the armour one last time, he went to work.

The flash from the welder lit up the whole room, and over the sizzling of metal, Ray could hear Antrxx mutter something about how Gears these days did not know how to take care of their equipment and other derogatory comments.

The flash from the mini welder finally flashed off, and as Ray took off the glasses and looked at the armour, he could barely see the outlines of where the crack had once been. Reaching a hand out, he touched the metal to find that it had already cooled down.

Ray grabbed his armour and strapped it back on, feeling the familiar weight of the armour settle on his shoulders.

"Thanks Antrxx, I owe you one." Ray said, as he finished tightening his armour.

"Damn straight you do, but I have other equipment to fix, so see you later." Antrxx dismissed Ray with a wave of his hand, before grabbing his duffel bag and disappearing around the corner.

"How that man keeps working like that, I'll never know." Ray muttered to himself, before heading out the door and down the hallways.

Ray walked outside, and looked around for a bit before spotting Alpha Squad, resting by a APC or 'Dill' as the Gears called it. Jogging over to them at an easy pace, he looked at his tactical communicator for a moment to figure out the time. 0700 Hours. Perfect timing.

As he reached Alpha squad, he sized them up and down before nodding to himself. There armour was in good enough condition, and their weapons looked properly maintained.

A few words were exchanged between the leader of Alpha Squad and Ray before Alpha Squad headed towards the mess hall for some breakfast.

Ray glanced around, looking for his squad members. His eyes shifted back and forth across the courtyard, looking for any sign of his squad mates. He didn't see anything.

"Goddamnit, where the hell are they?" Ray growled to himself.

"Up here!" A cheery, feminine voice called from above him.

Ray looked up to see a young women with black hair and her entire left earlobe covered in studs hanging out from a outlook tower.

Ray crossed his arms in mock annoyance "You better get your butt down here right now."

"Yes sir!" the female mock saluted, then without warning she threw herself in a somersault right off of the tower, not bothering to use the ladder.

Ray instinctively started to rush forward, but stopped as the young female Gear hit the ground feet first, threw herself into a roll forward and then popped up on her feet completely unharmed. Ray looked up at the tower. It must have been at least 20 feet in the air.

"Private Tanya Wilson, reporting for duty sir!" Tanya yelled out, standing at attention.

Ray looked down at her for a moment in bewilderment before replying "As you were Tanya. And next time you throw yourself out of a tower, could you at least me give me a warning? You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

Tanya was a small woman, at 5'3 and weighing 100 lbs, she gave the first impression that she was a meek woman. She proved to a few Gears that she was not, and a couple of them were still tending to their broken arms.

Tanya laughed, a genuine laugh, before looking at Ray with a smirk "Is that an order?" She teased, her hazel coloured eyes shining with laughter.

Ray looked back at her with mock seriousness. "Only if you make me make it an order." He growled at her.

The two looked at each other before bursting out laughing, two sounds that filled the air and caused a couple Gears to look in their direction.

"Anyways, all joking aside, where is the rest of the squad?" Ray questioned Tanya.

Tanya put a hand to her chin in mock thought. "I believe that Scary man is sparring right now with some Gears. They're betting on who will win in a fist fight. And as for Big man, he was in the mess hall right last time I saw him.

Ray sighed to himself. His squad was getting lazy.

"All right, let's go and get 'Scary man' then." Ray said to Tanya, using his fingers for quotations.

"Whatever you say boss man." Tanya quipped and threw in a wink.

Ray hastily averted his face so that Tanya would not see the small blush forming.

As one, they both walked across the courtyard to the 'sandpit' where a bunch of Gears were gathered.

As they approached, they could hear a bunch of shouts and grunts coming from inside the circle, as well as the dull smack of flesh hitting flesh.

"Come on, rip him apart!"

"Destroy him man!"

"You got this!"

Those were among the many things shouted from the gathered Gears, usually followed by a cheer or a protest as whoever inside the ring fought.

"Move out of the way!" Ray shouted to some of the Gears, and they parted to allow Ray and Tanya through with shocked looks on their faces, if they weren't covered up by helmets.

As the last of the Gears parted, Ray and Tanya could see 3 men in the 'ring' fighting.

It was obviously a 2-on-1, and judging by the look of the men, it seemed that the two men were losing.

The man who was alone stood at about 6'4 and judging by the muscle, weighed about 220 lbs. He was wearing nothing from the waist up, showing off the tribal tattoo that traveled from his right arm all the way up to his back. And he looked like he had hardly worked up a sweat.

One of the man roared at the lone figure and charged him, winding up to deliver a devastating haymaker to the man's chin. The lone figure ducked the wild punch, and thrust out his elbow, catching his assailant right above the ear. Said assailant crashed to the ground without a sound and lay still.

The second man yelled in anger, and tackled the lone figure to the ground. I thought that the lone figure was screwed, but with a surprising amount of energy and strength, he used one arm to grab the assailant, and the other to push himself over with into a small roll. He dragged the man along, and without hesitating, smashed his knee against his assailants head. The man dropped just like the first and just like that, everyone was silent.

"Fuck!" One of the Gears broke the silence, and handed what looked like a 20 dollar bill to another Gear, who had a giant smirk on his face.

Like a switch was thrown all of the Gears started to depart, while 4 other Gears carried the unconscious bodies of their buddies away.

"Yeah that's right, you got to be good looking to be here in this ring!" The lone figure bellowed, his voice heavily laced with the accent that all South Islanders had.

Grinning to himself, Ray called out. "Well how the hell did you get in here then?"

The man turned around to look at Ray with a grin of his own, his grey eyes alight with humor before replying. "A few Gears owed me money but said that they didn't. The bastards…"

Ray just shook his head, while Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Come on Scary man, we got patrol to do in a bit. So go get cleaned up and kiss your teddy good-bye." Tanya teased.

"The name is Tiberius Mercer, and I would appreciate it if you used it." Tiberius grunted, raking a hand through his sandy blonde hair before picking up his discarded armour and walking back towards the barracks.

Ray glanced over to Tanya. "Mess hall?"

Tanya nodded, and they were about to head out when a loud growl made Ray whip his head around wildly, looking for the source of the noise.

Ray's eyes finally settled on Tanya, and what he saw made him laugh loudly.

Tanya had a ferocious blush coloring her face, her hands held over her stomach.

"What's the matter? Hungry?" Ray chuckled, which was cut short by the absolute murderous glare that Tanya directed at him.

Coughing into his fist to regain his composure, Ray started to head towards the mess hall with Tanya in tow.

As they walked into the mess hall, the smell of hot food washing over them, Tanya looked over to Ray with the unspoken question in her eyes. Ray only nodded, and Tanya broke out with a huge smile on her face, almost skipping to the line where she would grab her food.

Ray just shook his head in amusement before his eyes settled on his target. He strode over to the table where his man was sitting, and sat across from him.

"Corporal William Davis, I hope your enjoying your breakfast?" Ray asked of his squad mate.

William just shrugged and resumed his eating for a minute, before setting down his fork and knife and looking at Ray.

"'I'm alright. Who won?" He questioned, a slight accent to his voice that Ray could not place.

"Tiberius did. Won what looked like 40 bucks out of it." Ray chuckled.

William said nothing, the only indication that he cared was a small grin that tugged at the corners of his lips.

William was a big man, at 6'5 and 250 lbs, he was a goddamn walking tank. He also had the scars that made him look like a tank.

William was not a handsome man, with heavy scarring on the left side of his face, and a missing left eye and ear that suggested a shrapnel wound that he sustained a while ago. He was also a very quiet man, hardly ever talking. But when he got pissed off, anybody who got in his way would be flattened or knocked aside as if they were a ragdoll. There was only one word that described William when he was pissed. Terrifying.

"Anyways, we got patrol to do in 30 minutes, so get ready and grab your weapons. Meet outside of these doors by then." Ray said, and when he saw William nod, he got up to go and get a plate of food for himself.

Suddenly the speakers above him came to life.

"All members of Bravo Squad, report to Colonel Hoffman immediately, I repeat, all members of Bravo Squad, report to Colonel Hoffman immediately."

Ray groaned and put his face in his palm.

He hated missing breakfast.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Heres my first Gears of War story, and I hope i did a good job with it. Anyways, to all authors that have OC's send me a review of whether or not I did a good job or what i need to change. Read and review.<p> 


	3. New tidings

I do not own Gears of War or anything in it's universe. I only own my OC. All OC's belong to their respective Author.

Ray belongs to- Me

Antrxx belongs to- Antrxx

Tiberius belongs to- Bloodwolf432

Tanya belongs to-oChaoticDarlingo

William belongs to- Count of Chaos

Ryan belongs to- Offender1992

* * *

><p>As Ray stood outside the doors of Colonel Hoffman's office with the rest of Bravo squad, utterly silent, he couldn't help but get the feeling that something was going to change in his life. Nothing too drastic, but the feeling was still there and he hated waiting for change. Ray looked back at the rest of his squad, each individual killing time in a different way.<p>

Antrxx was adjusting something on his helmet with a small screwdriver, entirely focused on his work. He had salvaged the armor from one of Chairman Prescott's dead Onyx guard, and had repaired and made modifications to the armor as he saw fit, like making the blue identity lights darker too blend in with the shadows.

Tanya was counting something on her fingers and slightly bouncing up and down on her feet, quickly growing bored and restless. Being a "Parkour" or Free runner master, Tanya was always on the move, whether she was practicing her jumps or flanking the enemy efficiently in combat.

Tiberius was leaning against the wall deep in thought, a frown scrunching his eyebrows together but otherwise his face was hidden by the cloth he wore around the lower half of his face. Tiberius was the quietest of the squad, preferring to listen instead of speak. This gave him the reputation of the shoulder to lean on if anyone needed someone to vent their thoughts and have someone listen.

William sat on the ground, eyes boring straight into the wall adjacent of him, absentmindedly finger the Celtic cross on his necklace and clenching his hands into fists. William was usually quiet and spoke very few words, but the advice he gave out was solid and usually strategic in battles, and this made him invaluable in training new recruits which he secretly took joy in doing. Outside of combat however, he often became frustrated and angry, been a man of war who lived for the fight.

Ray sighed mentally to himself. Everyone in Bravo squad was different whether in nationality or personality but they were his family, and he wouldn't trade them for ANYTHING in the world.

The door opened up and a young officer strode out, eying the squad and Ray with a curious look. Ray immediately stiffened and stood at attention, arm rising up to snap off a sharp salute.

"Ten-hut!" he barked out, and everyone scrambled to their feet to stand at attention and snapping off salutes of their own.

"As you were." The officer said and everyone relaxed slightly.

"You must be Bravo Squad. Colonel Hoffman is waiting for you inside." The officer spoke, before turning on his heel and marching down the hall.

Ray looked at the rest of his squad before walking inside Hoffman's office.

As everyone stepped inside the office and stood at attention, Ray stepped forward and barked "Bravo Squad reporting as ordered, sir!"

"Stand easy." The Colonel replied without looking up from the papers that he was writing on.

As Ray looked around the office, he took note of decorations and condition of various objects.

There were no paintings on the cracked and peeling drywall, and there was only a small bookshelf with maybe a binder or two in there. The desk that Hoffman was sitting at was chipped in some places and there was even a giant chunk missing out of one of the corners. There was only an Embry Star medal situated on the Colonel's desk other then all of the papers and binders he had stacked on there. All in all, there was hardly anything other than the Colonel's work in his office and that made Ray's respect rise from him. Hoffman hardly cared for objects that looked pretty, preferring getting down to work.

After a full minute, Colonel Hoffman finally looked up to address the men and woman gathered before him.

"You're making quite a reputation for yourselves out there Bravo Squad. Running along top of the Base roof, provoking fights with other Gears and knocking others out over a matter of money is hardly appropriate behavior of a gear, don't you think?" Hoffman remarked, glaring at the members responsible for the listed offences.

"Sir, I can expl-" Ray started forward to cover his squad members, but was cut off by a wave of Hoffman's hand.

"However, I am not here to reprimand you, rather to congratulate you on the latest group of stranded that you had averted from attacking us and diffusing the situation."

It was no secret that the Stranded gangs hated the COG, and a few of the gangs had actually started attacking the COG. Bravo Squad had been assigned to negotiate with a local stranded gang, and if they failed, to kill all attacking Stranded. Thanks to Ray and Tanya's charisma, Tiberius and William's intimidation and Antrxx's wit, Bravo Squad was able to convince the gang to stand down and leave the area in exchange for some food and medical supplies from the COG base.

"Sir, thank you sir!" Bravo Squad thanked as one voice.

"However, I also called you here for something else. I am assigning a new member to your squad to bring it back up to full strength. Your new member is a young recruit with limited combat experience, so I expect you to show him the ropes and keep him alive in any combat situation. Any questions?" Hoffman finished, and Tiberius immediately spoke up.

"Sir, how limited are we talking here?"

"He has only been in three actual firefights, however, each time he has been noted by his leaders that he has exceptional talent and an aptitude for sniping. He will be able to fight if you are ever attacked." Hoffman assured Tiberius before looking expectantly at the rest of Bravo Squad.

Tanya was the next to voice her question. "How young is he Colonel?"

"He is twenty years old."

Tanya looked stunned for a moment, before nodding and stepping back in line a small frown creasing her face.

Ray was the last to ask his question. "What is his name and when do we meet him?"

"Private Ryan Tyther's and right now."

A young soldier stepped into Hoffman's office and snapped off a sharp salute.

"Private Tyther reporting for duty, sir." Ryan spoke in a calm steady voice.

As he stood there, Ray took the chance to size his new Squad member up.

Ryan was a lightly tanned individual, with brownish/black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was around six feet tall but seemed to be slightly smaller than most gears, almost as if he weighed no more than a hundred and seventy pounds. He wore the smaller vest style of armor that Tanya favored and it dawned on Ray that Ryan was probably a Gear that moved around a lot in combat, preferring maneuverability over protection.

"As you were Private," Hoffman ordered before looking over at Ray and his squad.

"Tyther, you are now hereby assigned to Bravo Squad. Do your best and listen to Sergeant Loyer, your new leader."

"I want you to get to know your new Squad member and help him in any way you can. Dismissed." Hoffman ordered curtly, before turning his attention back to the papers on his desk.

"Yes sir!" Ray barked out, before saluting the Colonel and turning as one with Bravo Squad to leave the office, Ryan following behind him and closing the door.

Outside in the hallway, everyone was eying up Ryan, assessing him in their own way. Ryan just stood at attention, taking all the attention with barely a flicker of emotion on his face.

Ray finally took a step forward to address his new squad member.

"Private Tyther."

Ryan stood up even straighter and barked out "Sir!"

"Ok listen up, I not that big on formalities so you can either call me Ray or sarge, whichever you prefer. Second off, I let everyone in my squad do what they want as long as they don't get drunk on duty or on base, and don't damage anything. Thirdly, everyone in my squad fights the way they want too. If you want to use a shotgun or a chainsaw bayonet or a Longshot as a club I don't care, it's your call. However, when I give out orders I expect them to be followed. If I order you to form up, you form up. If I order you to fall back, you fall back. If I order you to attack, you attack. We clear?" Ray growled out, not friendly, but not hostile either.

"Crystal sir!" Ryan barked out.

Ray looked at him, studying him for a few second before nodding to himself.

"I want to run some drill and exercises with you later on, to see what you excel at and what areas you need to work on. Meet in front of the APC's at Twelve hundred hours." Ray stepped back and looked back at the rest of Bravo Squad.

"The same goes for the rest of you. Meet in front of the dills at Twelve hundred hours. Dismissed."

Everyone in Bravo squad gave him a salute, which he returned, before Tiberius, William and Antrxx headed down the hallway.

Ryan stood for a few moments, eyes flickering over all of his new squad members before turning to leave.

"Wait." Tanya said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ryan stopped and turned his head to look at Tanya.

"Ray and I were about to grab some food. Do you want to come along?" Tanya asked, a friendly smile on her lips.

Ryan said nothing, his eyes darting to meet Ray's own.

"Eh what the hell. Come on Ryan, I'm starving." Ray muttered, his stomach grumbling to confirm that he was hungry.

Ryan glanced back at Tanya, and nodded his head. "Sure" he whispered.

Tanya beamed, another genuine smile lighting up her lovely face… or so Ray thought.

'Get a hold of yourself!' He mentally growled to himself, outwardly showing no emotion.

"All right then! Well, I'm Tanya, and you already know Ray, so let's skip the pleasantries and get to the food. I think their serving eggs and bacon…." Tanya trailed off as she watched both Ray and Ryan break out into a full sprint towards the mess hall, almost shoving over multiple people in their way before turning the corner where more shouts of protests rose up.

Tanya quietly giggled to herself at this display, walking down the hall in a more civilized manner with a small smirk on her face.

'Doesn't matter if they are 21 or 30, they still run like a bat out of hell if they hear that there is bacon for breakfast…' Tanya mentally sighed, before turning the corner to follow the boys.

* * *

><p>Tiberius was sitting outside on the beach, silently enjoying the sound of the waves washing up on the sand then receding back into the ocean. He was worried for his girlfriend, Sam Byrne. It had been over a month since she had been deployed to the secret island that Chairman Prescott had built right under the nose of the COG, to secure the facility and recover any type of technology. Tiberius knew that she could take care of herself, but he really wanted to see her again. He missed her sardonic attitude, her fiery spirit, her will to challenge anyone who thought that she was weak, her sweet voice and her determination to, as she would say "Beat up all the useless fucksticks that could be helping us rebuild."<p>

He was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the crunching sand that heralded someone's approach.

"Fucking hell I miss you Sam." He all but whispered.

"Yeah well I missed you too Tiberius." A heavily accented female's voice came from behind him.

Tiberius almost jumped up in surprise, his hear racing heavily in his chest. Who he saw made his heart race even faster.

"Sam!" Tiberius shouted in a rare moment of excitement, and stood up to run and wrap Sam in a tight hug.

Sam laughed in joy, a deep, rich sound that filled Tiberius's ears and made him old her even tighter.

"By the All Fathers, I missed you so much Sam." Tiberius breathed, the exotic scent of Sam filling his nose and causing something besides his feelings to stir.

"Enough mushy feelings Tiberius! It's been a whole month since I've seen you and I need you now!" Sam barked.

Tiberius was only too happy to smash his lips against Sam's the feeling of her silk lik lips driving him wild with need.

Placing his forehead against hers, Tiberius all but growled out "Bed. Now!"

Sam moaned in excitement before all but dragging Tiberius to one of the less frequently used barracks, a rare smile flitting over his lips.

He was one lucky son of a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, im back (with a late update) I know, im terrible and the chapter is relatively short, but I think I did alright with the Humor and suggestive theme. Anyways, the 6th member of Bravo squad has been introduced (hope I did a good job) ... so yeah. Read and review and tell me what you think! :)<strong>


End file.
